hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Medicine
Medicine is a song from Hollywood Undead's third album Notes from the Underground. Lyrics Charlie Scene: Oh no, how'd I sink so low? Ain't got the patience I need my medication I need to crawl out, out of this hole now Before the darkness grabs a hold and takes my soul now Danny: And it just goes on and on and on On and on and on Yeah, call the doc, I must be sick Better get me my medicine Now it's five o'clock, on the phone again I think I might need another prescription Call the doc, I must be sick Better get me my medicine Now it's five o'clock, on the phone again I think I might need another prescription Johnny 3 Tears: Oh, holy ghost, is this a vision? I've got one, two, three admissions I'm getting sick of superstition I need a dose, man, fuck the fixing Mama, what'd you feed the children? Pills in milk and nothing to mix, man? Who needs the milkman? I got the tricks and Another refill ain't gonna fix 'em Danny: And it just goes on and on and on On and on and on Johnny 3 Tears: Another refill ain't gonna fix 'em Danny: Yeah, call the doc, I must be sick Better get me my medicine Now it's five o'clock, on the phone again I think I might need another prescription Call the doc, I must be sick Better get me my medicine Now it's five o'clock, on the phone again I think I might need another prescription J-Dog: Oh no, I can't fight it Even when I hate it, I still wanna like it Oh no, I can't hide it I ain't got a dollar, but I still try to buy it Oh no, I can't fight it Even when I hate it, I still wanna like it Oh no, I can't hide it I know you don't know me, but I know you supply it Danny: Call the doc, I must be sick Bitch, get me my medicine It's five o'clock, on the phone again Think I might another prescription Call the doc, I must be sick Voices in my head again It's five o'clock, on the phone again Yeah, call the doc, I must be sick Better get me my medicine Now it's five o'clock, on the phone again I think I might need another prescription Call the doc, I must be sick Better get me my medicine Now it's five o'clock, on the phone again I think I might need another prescription So call the doc, I must be sick I'm so sick I think I might need another prescription So call the doc, I must be sick I'm so sick I think I might need another prescription Personnel *Charlie Scene - background vocals, clean vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Bonus tracks Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:2013